Marrow (Earth-616)
' Sarah (''surname unknown), also known as '''Marrow, is a depowered mutant who was repowered without the restoration of her X-Gene. She has the power to produce bony protrusions from her body. Powers Accelerated Bone Growth: Marrow has the ability to control the growth, shape, and toughness of her skeletal structure. Initially, this was uncontrolled and bony protrusions constantly emerged from her skin at an uncontrollable rate, but after enhancement by a Skrull medical facility and later by the Weapon X Program, she learned mostly to control her ability to retain a more cleanly semblance despite each enhancement administered having partially failed over time. Marrow's body generates bony protrusions which she can remove, though not without pain, and wield as weapons or tools. These bones can even act as a form of protective shielding or armor due to their increased durability. She is able to manifest her power in many ways, including the creation of knuckle guards, spears, blades, rigid tendrils, bone claws, fingernail and knuckle protrusions, and even projectile spikes. While with Weapon X, Marrow had more control over her protrusions, being able to hide them to appear normal and form more complex shapes or a higher quality, similar to ivory. After having regained her powers under Volga's experimentation, Marrow regained complete control over her power, possibly even having it augmented at the cost of her sanity. Currently, Marrow not only has enough control over her power to appear normal but can take her abilities to new heights. *'Hyper-Accelerated Metabolism:' Her extremely accelerated metabolism is the basis of what fuels her abilities to the way that they have manifested. Her metabolism is what enables her to grow her bones at superhuman speeds. *'Superhuman Durability:' Her skeletal structure seems to be more durable than that of a normal human. She has easily survived heavy hits on several body parts. For example, Flag-Smasher hit her twice with his mace on the head without causing much damage, and Sabretooth threw her against a wall with no result on her bones. She also jumped off of the Brooklyn Bridge on two occasions, something that would often result in death or broken bones, without any major injury and being able to walk normally afterwards. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Marrow is able to heal from the wounds she gives herself while removing her bony protrusions from her body. Her healing factor allows her bones to heal and regenerate quickly. **'Enhanced Strength, Agility, and Reflexes:' Marrow possesses enhanced strength, agility, and reflexes as a result of her healing factor. Dual Hearts: Marrow possessed two hearts to compensate for her accelerate bone growth. When Storm ripped one of her hearts out, Marrow was able to survive. It is possible that the lost heart could have been regenerated due to Marrow's healing factor, although this is unconfirmed. Abilities Armed and Unarmed Combat: Marrow is proficient in using blade-shaped bones as throwing weapons or in hand-to-hand combat. She is also an expert of hand-to-hand combat, specializing in street fighting. Notes *Although it is considered an alias, Marrow once went by the name Sarah Rushman. *Marrow has pink skin as a result of her mutation. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants Category:Bone Manipulation Category:Accelerated Metabolism Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Atypical Internal Organization Category:Combat Category:Marvel Comics Mutants